Stephen Girard Whipple
Stephen Girard Whipple (1823–1895), usually known as Stephen G. Whipple, was a 49er, newspaper editor, politician, and a Union officer commanding a Battalion of Mountaineers and the Humboldt Military District in the Bald Hills War against the indians in nothwest California, during the American Civil War. After the Civil War he was an officer in the U. S. Army serving in the Apache Wars and in the Nez Perce War and at various frontier posts. Biography Stephen Girard Whipple, was born on November 15, 1823 in Williston, Vermont. He went to California during the 1849 Gold Rush and entered state politics. He served as a member of the California State Assembly for the 12th District in 1854-55 and 1857-58. He was involved in the California State Militia and was one of several influetial men that wrote the Governor of California to establish a volunteer company called the Citizens of Crescent City in 1856 to defend Crescent City against attack by indians of Klamath County.The Political Graveyard: Index to Politicians: WhippleThe California State Military Museum; California State Militia and National Guard Unit Histories, Citizens of Crescent City He was also editor of the Northern Californian, one of two newspapers on the Humboldt Bay. While Whipple was away on business, Bret Harte who worked for Whipple's paper, wrote against the killers of the Indian Island Massacre (in oppostition to Whipple's veiws) and soon left the area due to the threats against his life. In the early part of the Civil War he wrote to the Departent of the Pacific Commander advocating a more active prosecutiion of the war with the indians in the Bald Hills War with men used to the hardships of war in the mountainous redwood forests. His idea was adopted and he was appointed as Lieutenant Colonel commanding the 1st Battalion California Volunteer Mountaineers a special light infantry Battalion. This unit was recruited primarily from Californians familiar with the area of the Humboldt Military District for the purpose of fighting the indians there. On July 13, 1863 Lt. Col. Whipple was appointed to command the Humboldt Military District, which he held until February, 1864, and began implementing his approach to the war. Whipple was also elected to serve again in the Assembly for the 27th District in 1863. He regained the command of the District again in June 1864 and held it until the District was absorbed by the Department of California on July 27, 1865.California. Adjutant General's Office, Records of California men in the war of the rebellion 1861 to 1867, pp. 826 Aggressive patroling and skirmishing by the Mountaineers and companies of other California Volunteer regiments in the District during all times of the year eventually drove the tribes to make peace in August 1864.[http://books.google.com/books?id=RTEOAAAAIAAJ&source=gbs_navlinks_s California. Adjutant General's Office, Records of California men in the war of the rebellion 1861 to 1867, SACRAMENTO: State Office, J. D. Young, Supt. State Printing, 1890, pp. 11, 826-831] Following the Civil War he was chosen to become a Captain in the U. S. Army, most notably serving in Arizona under George Crook against the Apache, and taking part in the Nez Perce War.The Humboldt Times, May 3, 1879 On July 1, 1877, Whipple led the attack on Chief Looking Glass's camp but failed to capture Looking Glass as ordered. He then took part in the fights at Cottonwood Ranch from July 3–5, and then fought in the Battle of the Clearwater.[http://www.nps.gov/archive/nepe/greene/chap3.htm Jerome A. Greene, NEZ PERCE SUMMER, 1877, The U.S. Army and the Nee-Me-Poo Crisis, Montana Historical Society Press, Thomson-Shore, Inc., Dexter, Michigan, 2000. Chapter 3: Looking Glass's Camp and Cottonwood] He retired from the army in 1884 after twenty-one years of service.Greene, '''NEZ PERCE SUMMER, 1877, Epilogue: Later Lives He was a Member of the Freemasons and of the Grand Army of the Republic. He died in Eureka, California, on October 21, 1895 and was buried at Myrtle Grove Cemetery, in Eureka.The Political Graveyard: Index to Politicians: Whipple References Category:1823 births Category:1895 deaths Category:Union Army officers Category:People of California in the American Civil War Category:American people of the Indian Wars